Always & Forever
by Aggies16
Summary: A look into Sam and Andy's married life. Eight Years from the Season 2 Finale. How much trouble can these two possibly get into?
1. Prologue

_This is my first fan fiction, so I am not really sure how this is going to turn out but thought I would give it a try. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue...it would definitely not only be a summer show if I did!

* * *

><p>A lot of things can change in the course of eight years, but some things never do...<p>

Sam and Andy had been married for almost two years now but they had been together for much longer than that. Ever since that day eight years ago at the Alpine Inn, and maybe even before that, he had become the center of her world, and vice versa. They were the kind of couple that Sam used to roll his eyes at, he never thought he could love someone this much or even that he deserved someone as beautiful and caring as **his** McNally. They would constantly be stealing kisses in passing and even went to the interrogation room from time to time. He would always find a way to touch her, even if it was in the slightest most innocent way, it made him feel like nothing could happen to her, as long as she was there within his reach she would always be safe. Andy was just as bad as he was, she could not get enough of her former TO, they had their ups and downs like every 'normal' couple but they always found their way through it. Divorce was never going to be an option for them, they were in this for the long haul and as stubborn as they both were, they knew that they could not live with out each other. Anyways, Sam claimed that he enjoyed there little 'fights', because that meant that make - up sex was just around the corner. They completed each other in a way that some people only dream about. They had a love that was going down in history and everyone had always known it, no one had as much passion, desire, lust and love than the two of them did for each other.

Sam was now the lead detective with Guns n Gangs, he accepted the offer about three years ago. It definitely took some getting used to for the both of them, but he loved the adrenaline and the feeling he got when a takedown was successful. She had always know that, it is part of the reason she loved him so much. Sam Swarek had the best heart she knew, even if he didn't really show it with anyone except for her. She could not be the one to hold him back just because she was scared of what _could_ happen, he belonged there just as much as he belonged with her. Andy was no longer patrolling the streets either, she was now a big shot Homicide Detective. About a year after Sam and Andy got together Luke got a job offer in New York and decided to take it, he needed a fresh start. There was nothing left for him here anymore, he finally accepted the fact that him and Andy were not right for each other, hell even he was rooting for Sam now. Andy decided to take the test to become a Detective, with Sam's love support and got her license. She loved being partners with her best friend's husband, no one could ever be a better partner than Sam, but Jerry did his best. He promised Sam and even Traci for that matter, that he would watch out for her and make sure she was handling everything okay. Sam and Traci knew her better than anyone, and they knew how she would rap herself up in each and every case, she did have a _lion's heart _after all, so with Jerry right beside her every step of the way it brought them both some much needed comfort. Jerry knew that Sam had a hard time not being at the same division as his wife anymore, so he tried to help him as much as possible, after all Andy had become like a sister to him, and he would be damned if he ever let **anything** happen to her. Working with Jerry somehow made Andy feel safe, he reminded her of Sam in certain ways and that always brought her the reassurance she needed.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will have dialogue, I just wanted to give the back story of where they are now. Please review and tell me what you think, any guidance would be greatly appreciated, I need all the help I can get!<em>


	2. 1: I need you

_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rookie Blue ):

"So how was your day?" Andy asked as she was making them dinner, well in her mind she considered it making dinner, but in reality she was really just taking the Chinese food out of the container and putting it onto a plate for them.

Sam came up behind her and slowly put his arms around her waist and squeezed, almost as if he needed to make sure she was really there. He began softly trailing kisses up her neck and whispered, "It was okay, missed you." He resumed kissing her up and down her neck, she tilted her neck to give him better access and reached her arm up to intertwine her hand with his thick dark hair, that she had come to love even more each day.

If Andy knew anything she knew her husband and she knew exactly what he wanted in that moment, it was kind of like a code they had come to live by. When one of them saw something on the job or just needed to escape from the day they had they would come home and want the other one. They allowed each other to get lost within each other, even if it was just temporary.

She turned slowly to face the man she loved, normally when she did this she was greeted with his dark eyes full of desire and they would make her go week in the knees every single damn time, but this time it was something different. She could not quite place where she had seen this look before until it clicked, he had given her that same look when he came out of that house after being tortured by Brennan. That night he had just stopped right in front of her and stared into her big brown eyes, not touching her or even reaching for her, just simply staring. She didn't quite understand it at the time but then it hit her, he just stared because of his fear from losing her. He had needed to make sure that she was really standing in front of him that night and he knew that if he said anything to her, or even just touched her he would have fallen apart right there in her arms. That was eight years ago, she had gone eight years without having to see Sam with so much fear and pain in his eyes. After that night she had never wanted to see that look again, but she was in this very moment.

She now had both hands on his face rubbing her thumb soothingly over his cheek. "Babe, what's wrong?" He looked directly down to the ground, he should of known that she would see right through him. "Sam, come on talk to me." She tilted his head up to make his eyes meet hers and continued, "Its just me. You can tell me anything, you know that, baby come on, whats wrong?"

"Not now Andy, please, I love you but please just not now. Right now I just need you, okay?" All she could do was nod. She hated seeing him like this it was tearing her up inside but she knew Sam, better than anyone, and he would tell her everything when he was ready. He pulled her as close as he could, with his arms tightly wrapped around her back and rubbed his nose against hers (his signature move that she had loved more than anything for the last eight years of her life). Before there lips met he sighed and in a low raspy voice whispered, "God I love you so much," and with that there lips finally met, there dinner was completely forgotten, there hunger was satisfied with a kiss filled with more passion and need than most experience in a lifetime.

He was rougher than he normally was with her, but she let him do what he needed to. She wanted to help him with whatever was going on and if that meant he needed to be rough then she would let him be rough.

He devoured her mouth in long wet kisses, she couldn't catch her breath and he couldn't get enough of her fast enough. He reached down to her ass, slowly rubbing up and down the lower part of her back and then he lifted her up to straddle his waist in one swift motion. She could feel him under his pants and new that he was ready, she slowly rubbed against his erection, and he let out a deep moan, she loved making him moan, and with eight years of being with him, she knew exactly what could send him over the edge. She had this effect on him where every time they made love he would constantly think,_ "how the hell did I get this lucky?" _

He cleared the island in there kitchen with one quick sweep of his arm, not even bothering to see what would soon be all over there kitchen floor. His lips never left her skin, not once. The Chinese food went flying, along with her shirt and all she could hear over her moans was the plate slamming against the hardwood floors and breaking into a hundred little pieces._ "Of course the one night I actually took the time to put the take out on a fucking plate he does this." _She laughed to herself, oh her husband, always surprising her. He never stopped, he couldn't, he simply didn't care about some damn plate, he needed her and he needed her now. He had one hand undoing her bra clasp, while the other was undoing the button on her jeans. "Damn, who knew my husband was so talented," she moaned while trying to hold back a giggle. He was moving on to her now exposed breasts until he looked up and gave her his dimpled smile (he knew it got her _**every**_ time, those dimples had gotten him out of more than one bad situation, usually ending with something great), "Well it helps when you have a wife that is as fucking sexy as mine, and you know practice makes perfect and we both know that I have had **a lot** of practice, thanks to you." She couldn't help but smile, she felt her cheeks get red and she new she was blushing. Two years of marriage and not to mention the six years before that and he still had the same effect on her that he always had. She loved this man more than she ever thought was humanly possible, each day she loved him a little bit more, how was that even possible, she didn't know but it was definitely the truth. She would do anything for him, _absolutely anything_.

She couldn't keep up he was everywhere all at once. How were his hands doing this much to her, this fast? She could not even think straight hell she could barely breathe, but somehow she guided her hands to unbutton his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down, gently rubbing his hardened length as she went down. Sam leaned of the island to pull of her pants, slowly tracing kisses up and down her thighs but always stopping right before he hit that _spot_. Her head fell back on the island, her eyelids fell heavy and eventually closed until she noticed that he stopped. She looked up and he was just standing there, staring at her sprawled out now completely naked body.

"Sam...come on...please..." desperation was definitely evident in her voice. He loved when she couldn't wait anymore, it made him feel like he had so much power, knowing that he was the only one who could really send her over the edge. He quickly pulled down his pants and boxers all at once and was back on top of her in a matter of seconds. She thrust her hips up towards him, signaling that she needed him inside her now, she was about to lose it. He grabbed her hips to steady them with one hand and with the other grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He looked deep into her eyes, like he was looking straight into her soul, he was the only one who had ever truly looked at her and seen everything. He knew every single aspect about this girl, all her flaws and quirks, it just made him love her even more,_ "if that was even possible"_. She began to blush as he just laid there on top of her, staring, what started out rough and full of need had turned into love and compassion.

"Andy...can you promise me something?"

"What? Now? Come on Sam please!" She tried to thrust her hips towards him again but he held her firmly in place. All she could think about in that moment was getting him inside her. Why was he doing this _now_, what was going on with her husband? He was never the one, and she means never, to slow down this process. Something was wrong, she just couldn't quite figure it out yet.

"Please.." He looked at her with that same look, again, the look that she had gone eight years without seeing, she now had seen it twice in less than a hour.

She looked at him with her big brown Bambi eyes and all he could see was love in them. "Of course, anything."

"Ok, just promise me that no matter what happens you will **never** leave me."

She had not expected that, and honestly she was a little taken aback by it. "Sam, what is this about?" He was making her nervous, she had waited long enough, she needed to know what was going on. Time and Space were two things that Andy McNally never quite did well, but even worse than that was Andy Swarek trying to do them, especially when Sam was involved.

"Just promise me...thats all I need, I just need you to promise me that and them I'm yours, just please Andy promise me, please, that's all I need." She could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes, she was now in full force freak out mode, she could count on one hand the number of times she had seen Sam cry, and every single time it was something _really_ bad, sometimes even unimaginable until it had actually happened.

She tilted his head up to meet her directly in her eyes, they did not hide from each other no matter what the circumstance. "I promise, always and forever right? Nothing and I mean _nothing_ is ever going to change that, do you hear me, nothing." He looked at her and slowly nodded, until she continued, "You jump, I jump; I am yours 100%, I always have been, and I will _**never**_ leave you, never, so you can just get that thought out of your head right now mister. I am no one **without** you, do you hear me, no one Sam. You make me who I am, I wouldn't be able to breathe if I wasn't with you. I do not plan on going anywhere, ever. I would do anything for you, you should know that by now." He just simply nodded again, he didn't trust himself to speak. He wanted to hold it together so bad for her. He hated falling apart in front of her, she was the only one who could make him completely open up and feel exactly how he needed to feel and not judge. He could always count on her for anything and everything, and over the years he definitely had. She had said everything, if not more that he had ever wanted to hear. When he looked at her again he noticed that she was beginning to cry, he hated seeing her in pain. He gently swept her bangs out of her eyes and caught her tears with his thumb before any more could fall. He slowly bent down and kissed each of her cheeks, slowly catching any more tears that threatened to fall, and then he moved along her jawline. It wasn't like before, this wasn't about need anymore, just love, long lasting pure love. She put her hands around his face once again and pulled him up to meet her, eight years of being together and she had never felt so intimate and exposed with him than she did in that moment. He met her eyes and before there lips could meet he had to say something, "You are my everything, you know that right?" She nodded while slowing rubbing one of her hands through his hair. "Okay good, that's good, because babe I couldn't live a single second without you. You make me whole McNally, always have and always will. He kissed her slow, like he had all the time in the world, nothing was going to change, she would always be his, and he forever belonged to her. He moved up to her ear while rubbing his hand along the inside of her thigh, up and down, he then whispered seductively, "Ready to finish what we started?"

"OH MY GOD PLEASE YES!" She yelled in his ear and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "That's my girl, guess I taught you well." He gave her one final dimpled smile and then he finished what he had started so long ago. He had drug his wife on long enough, he would finish this time he thought, no more stopping. The roughness was gone, he made long, passionate love to the love of his life, and she had never felt more complete than she did in that moment.

He was right, they make each other whole. Without one of them they were nothing, they were just half of something extraordinary. They needed each other to be happy, hell they needed each other to survive. Neither one of them knew how to live without the other.

When they finally finished what they had started before dinner Sam picked her up and cradled her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as he walked them to their bedroom. Leaving the mess in the kitchen till tomorrow. All they wanted right now was each other, nothing else mattered. They laid in bed, getting as close as they could to each other, his arm protectively wrapped around her and his head nestled in her hair. She was perfectly content and perfectly safe, with Sam there nothing was ever going to happen to her, he wouldn't let it.

She waited till she thought his breathing had evened out, and finally let herself try and fall asleep. Just when she was almost asleep, he whispered, "Always". She grabbed his hand that was resting on her stomach and intertwined their fingers, and whispered, "and Forever."

With that they fell asleep, intertwined with each other. Feeling completely and totally loved.

_So that just kind of took on a mind of its own, hope its good. There is a lot more to come. I think I know where I want to take this story, but who knows it could change. (: Let me know what you think. _


	3. 2: Promises

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rookie Blue._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Promises<strong>

Andy woke up the following morning, Sam's arm still tightly wrapped around her. She slowly rolled over so she could face him. She loved when she was actually the one to wake up first, she loved watching him sleep. Something about it brought her peace and she didn't get to experience it very often because he was usually the one who woke up first, 95% of the time. She wrapped her arm around his back and began to draw random pictures with her fingernails.

He slowly began to stir, he had felt her turn over but decided to keep his eyes closed for just a few moments longer. When she began to trace patterns on his back he felt completely safe. No one else could make Sam feel safe, he always thought that his job was to keep other people safe never really looking out for himself, but with her he could be himself, he didn't have to hide anything from her. He could feel her staring, he didn't have to look at her to know what she was feeling he just knew.

"Stop over thinking things McNally, you know it never turns out well when you do that."

She jumped slightly in his arms, his eyes were still closed and he still looked asleep. The sudden sound of his voice caught her off guard. "How do you know I'm over thinking things, huh, you can't even see me, I could just be laying here thinking about all the dirty things I could do to you!"

Sam tried to suppress his laugh, "Come on babe, you know better than that. I don't need to see you to know what your feeling. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" At the word beautiful he finally opened his eyes, making direct eye contact with her until she quickly shifted her eyes down to his bare chest. From that Sam knew he was in for a long morning, he knew that whenever she couldn't hold his gaze she had to say something that she didn't really want to, and usually it was because she didn't know how he was going to react to what was being said._ "So much for the quickie I had in mind to start my day." _He thought to himself.

"Andy, come on, I can practically hear the wheels turning in there, go ahead lay it on me." He was rubbing his hand up and down her side, slowly, from her knee to just below her breast. _"God she felt so damn good."_

"Ok...ummm...well, about last night..." She paused not really being able to form the words, she didn't want to ask this. She knew it couldn't be true but she had this knot in her stomach that wouldn't go away, as much as she tried to push it out it just stayed there.

"What about last night?" He immediately asked, she now had his full attention.

"You can't get mad okay..."

"...Okayyyy" he hesitantly answered, he didn't quite know what he was getting himself into.

"Well I was thinking about what you said last night, you know about me never leaving you, well I was just wondering...why exactly did you need me to promise you that? Because what I'm thinking can't be true, it just can't be." She couldn't bear to ask the question she was dying to. She knew that there was no way that he could do what she was thinking, just no way, she knew Sam and that was **not** Sam.

"I think I want to hear what you are thinking first..." He had a few ideas about what she could be thinking, but why would she even need to ask those. He had made her a promise, and not once in eight years had he ever broken a promise that he made to her.

"Okay but just remember what you said earlier, you can't get mad. Its just me, you know how I over think things and then all these different scenarios start popping into to my head involuntarily and I just, I just can't help it.."

He loved when she rambled and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "McNally, just spit it out already!"

"Fine! Gosh Sam why do you always have to be so impatient...you cheated on me didn't you. Just like Luke... God why does this keep happening to me!"

His mouth fell open and he just blankly stared at her. Did she really just ask him that, and why the fuck had she brought up Luke? How could she even think that, Andy was it for him. He didn't even look at other women since he met her. "What the Fuck Andy...How could you even ask me that, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! Its just I don't know, I had to ask...I just have this knot in the bottom of my stomach and I had to get it out."

"Andy, I would never cheat on you! And don't you ever fucking compare me to Callaghan again, okay?" She just nodded her head. She felt so stupid. Why had she ever even thought that, Sam would never cheat on her and she knew that, without a shadow of a doubt she knew that. Sam was NOT Luke, never had been and never would be. But if he didn't make her promise that because of cheating, then what was it? A look of panic and horror washed over her face as something else popped into her head.

"No please God, NO! Please Sam NO, not again, not again. NO I won't let you, you can't!" She was shaking her head from side to side, tears suddenly forming and falling fast from her eyes.

"_What the hell had just happened?" _Usually he could read her but right now at this moment he had no fucking idea what was going on in that head of hers. Why was she freaking out? He had said that he would NEVER cheat on her, and then she just starts screaming No? He had never been more confused than he was in that moment.

"Andy? Babe, woah calm down, just breath, what's going on?" A look of concern washed over his face.

"Your going undercover aren't you, Sam you promised. You promised me the night of our wedding that you would **never** go undercover again. But of course you found something that only you can do, right, a job that only the _awesome_ Sam Swarek can do? Your the only option, I've heard all the reasons before Sam. Well let me tell you something Detective Swarek, you are not the only option anymore, and you can't just pick up and leave anymore. You have strings now, okay, no there more like chains, big strong, metal chains and you can't go! There is too much your leaving behind, I can't go through it again Sam. Not again. Please don't make me do this, I can't do this. Please baby don't leave me, you can't! Find someone else, please just find someone else." She was in absolute hysterics now, she was screaming, he had never seen her like this, and frankly he didn't know what to do to get her to calm down.

Suddenly he knew exactly what he had to do. He knew the one thing that would reassure, to let her know that he wasn't going _anywhere, _not now, not ever. He jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen where he had left his wallet the night before. He opened his wallet and grabbed a folded piece of paper, it was obviously old and had been folded and unfolded more than once.

Andy was lying on their bed, her face buried into the pillows. He had just left her there, why did he just leave her there? And why was he leaving her to go undercover again? All she could think over and over again was that he promised her, he promised her that he would never go under again. What was happening...

She couldn't stop crying, balling actually hysterically, he ran back upstairs as fast as he could, skipping two steps at a time and jumped back into bed. He pulled her up so she was looking at him and simply handed her the piece of paper. She looked up at him, she hadn't seen this piece of paper in years. She couldn't believe that he had actually kept it.

She turned the fragile piece of paper over in her hands and read the front, it read, "Promises beginning January 21, 2017 till the end of time. Always & Forever, no matter what." She then began to unfold the paper, the memory of that night flashed into her mind.

* * *

><p><em>It was the night of their wedding. It had been beautiful, everything that she had even wanted and more. Snow covered the ground and she absolutely glowed, when he saw her walk down the aisle earlier that day his jaw hit the floor. He had never seen her look so beautiful. When the Priest announced them Husband and Wife they beamed, Sam grabbed her and kissed her, practically making her do a back bend in the process. When he lifted her back up he gave her his best dimpled smile. She had never been happier, she was Andy Swarek now and she intended to stay that way for the rest of her life. She wanted to be with Sam every single minute of every single day. She wanted to wake up with him every morning and go to sleep with him every night and do everything in between with.<em>

_Sam hadn't gone undercover in six years, Brennan was his last undercover op and he never really intended to ever go back. He had Andy now, there was too much to leave behind. He couldn't even bear the thought of leaving her alone for weeks or even months. He needed to have her next to him when he slept. So when he took the job as the lead detective in Guns n Gangs he knew it would be hard for her. He promised her over and over again that he would __**not**__ go under himself, he would just be running things and he would be in charge of the takedowns. She was happy for him, she really was, but she still had this pit in the bottom of her stomach that was scared that maybe if the right opportunity came along he would go, leaving her behind. Sam knew she felt this way but he just hoped that she understood and believed him when he promised that he would never leave her. _

_So when they were lying there intertwined in the late hours of the night, or maybe early morning, she had the perfect idea. She jumped out of bed, immediately missing the warmth of her husband to go grab a notepad and pen. She titled the paper 'Promises, never to be broken.' Sam looked at her confused, he didn't really know exactly what she was doing. She just looked at him and smiled. _

"_Ok Number 1.."_

"_Andy, honey what are you doing?"_

"_I making a list of our promises to each other, duh! Come on, it'll be fun, trust me. Everything that we promise to live by for the rest of our marriage we will write down on this piece of paper and we will live by them for the rest of our lives." _

"_Whatever you say, McNally." _

"_Hey, you can't call me that anymore! Its Swarek now...remember?"_

_Sam laughed, "Yes babe, I remember. But if you think I am just going to stop calling you that you have lost your mind. You will always be McNally in my eyes, no matter what your Drivers License may say." _

"_Ugh fine, I guess its okay then, but only you get to okay, everyone else better be saying Swarek or else." She winked at him and smiled, he was perfectly okay with her wanting his name that badly. In fact there was nothing he wanted more. "...okay like I was saying NUMBER 1" _

"_Do I get any input on these 'promises'?"_

"_Always, but you know that I get final say before they actually get written down." Andy loved having control over him, he always had it on the job, but in their marriage she would definitely fight to have some. He didn't get to run everything! _

_Sam couldn't help but smile, "So this is what marriage is going to be like with you, huh? Well, I can't wait." _

"_Good, cause its going to be one hell of a ride" she leaned down to give him a small peck on his lips and then sat back up before he could deepen it. "Okay now can I please do number 1 or are you just going to interrupt me again?" Sam just smiled and laid his head on her shoulder. He couldn't help it, he was slightly curious about what she intended to write down. "Number 1: Always communicate, no matter what happens we will tell each other. Which leads me to Number 2: NO secrets. You know something I better know it too, and vice versa."_

_What had Sam gotten himself into to? They hadn't even been married for twelve hours and she already had the upper hand in this marriage, yep he was definitely whipped. "Ok so communicate and no secrets, got it, that shouldn't be too hard. I mean communication has never really been a problem with you babe. I don't think we have anything to worry about." _

"_That one is more for you, __**sweetheart**__! Don't worry pretty soon you'll be talking more than me, just watch. I'll rub off on you." All Sam could do was shake his head. All of her quirks made him love her even more. _

"_So what's number 3, I feel like this is going to become a very long list!"_

"_Maybe it will. We do have our entire lives to think about here, Sam! Thats a lot of promises that can be made. So Number 3, umm...okay I've got it. No time and space, we can't run away from each other."_

"_I should've guessed that would be one of them, I figured you would somehow find a way to make sure you never had to do time and space again. I'm good with that, I don't intend on running anywhere unless its towards you that is." He could be so romantic when he wanted to be, he made her heart melt. "Okay...Is it my turn now?"_

"_Definitely, what did you have in mind?"_

"_Sex. We have to have it at least __**10**__ times a week." He let out a short laugh when he saw her mouth drop._

"_Seriously, here I am being all sweet and genuine and you want to put sex? And 10 times, really Sam? What happens when I'm big and pregnant or one of us is sick?"_

_He gave her a devilish grin, and seductively whispered, "Oh trust me McNally, nothing is going to stop me from having sex with you, I don't care if you have the plague or your as big as a house, you will still be just as beautiful to me."_

_How did he always say the perfect thing? And how could he turn something like that into something so sweet and romantic? Ugh! This man..."Fine, Number 4: Sex at least 10 times a week. There, you got your wish, hopefully you don't get sick of me!" _

"_Not even possible." He leaned up and rubbed his nose against hers before capturing her lips. He loved her more than anything, she was the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on and he still didn't understand how he managed to trick her into marrying him. _

_She pushed him back when his hand started running up her thigh and under his shirt that she was wearing. He loved when she wore his shirts, she always looked so damn sexy in them. She was not going to let him distract her, as stupid or cheesy this list was it was important to her and she was going to finish it. _

"_Sam, come on. Just a few more and then I promise I will do things to you that have never been done before." She gave him a seductive wink and he grinned that 'Swarek' grin. "Number 5: NO cheating." _

_Sam gave her a confused look. "Babe that doesn't even need to go on there. There is no way in hell I would ever cheat on you." He leaned up to softly whisper in her ear, "Why would I cheat when I have the sexiest wife waiting for me at home, who happens to be pretty damn crazy in bed and who leaves me breathless every time I look at her?" Her face immediately turned a bright shade of crimson and he bit down on her earlobe before laying back down. She loved the way he saw her, even if she had never seen that in herself, he always had and he was not afraid to tell her._

"_Sam! It just does, okay? I know you never will, and I won't either. Just with everything that happened I want it on there. For me, it just shows how much we truly love each other. Do you get what I mean?"_

"_Yeah, I get it." And he did, with everything that had happened with Callaghan, it took her a long time to be able to trust Sam completely. When she finally realized that he was nothing like Luke she felt stupid for ever doubting him. She was with a man that would __**never**__ hurt her, and that felt good, really good. _

"_Do you want to make up the next one?"_

"_Yeah, I already had something in mind." He grabbed the pen and paper and wrote, "Number 6: No undercover ops, no matter what the circumstance." _

_When she looked at what he wrote tears formed in her eyes. He always told her that he wasn't going back under but now that it was written on __**this**__ paper she actually believed him. He was never going to leave her...that was enough promises for now she thought. She could always add more tomorrow or even in ten or twenty years. She had __forever__ with him, and all she wanted in that moment was to make love with her new husband. _

_She grabbed the pen and paper and placed it on the nightstand, when she rolled back over she had a look of hunger and desire in her eyes. He recognized the look immediately, he grabbed her waist and pulled her under him. She separated her legs to accommodate him and wrapped her hands in his hair. He had one hand brushing her bangs out of her eyes and the other was rubbing up and down her thigh. She grabbed his face and forced him on her lips, he moved to her neck slowly kissing up her neck and her ear. "I love you, Mrs. Swarek," he genuinely whispered in her ear. She grabbed his head and guided him back to meet her face, "I love you too, more than you know." And with that they made love. _

_Afterwards they laid there silently for a while both just enjoying being in the others arms. He had one arm under his head to prop himself up while the other was tracing patterns along her bare back. _

_Andy couldn't stay quiet for too long, she eventually broke the silence to say..."Hey Sam?"_

"_Yeah babe."_

"_You know that 4th promise?"_

_He thought back to the promises, trying to remember in what ordered they had written them down, when he realized which one she was talking about he smiled, "Yeah, I think I vaguely remember something about that one, what about it?"_

"_I think we may need to up that number a little bit. You know maybe 15 to 20, yeah I think 15 to 20 is much more reasonable than 10." She shyly smiled up at him. _

_He had the biggest grin on his face and couldn't help but laugh. "Ah McNally...your going to be the death of me, but you are definitely a girl after my own heart." And with that he rolled them back over to that he was on top, he was definitely going to get a head start for this week._

* * *

><p>Andy looked up at him once she reached number 6, the entire night had replayed in her head and she couldn't help but smile. She had finally stopped crying and had began to calm her breathing. "You kept this?"<p>

"Of course I kept it Andy, that was the best night of my life. What did you think I was going to do, throw it away?"

"No, I mean I guess not. Then why did you tell me you couldn't find it the day we left?"

"Because, I wanted to keep it in my wallet. Thats where its been for the last two years. Every time I'm scared or sad about anything I pull that out and a smile immediately forms on my face."

"So your not going undercover?" She asked, trying not to get her hopes up too much.

"No! I told you, I am never going undercover again, okay. _Never_. I can't sleep unless your next me, why would I want to go live in some crappy apartment for months without the love of my life with me? Thats crazy Andy!"

"I don't know, because you love it..."

"Yeah Andy I _**did**_ love it, but guess what...I love you more, so much more. I can live without going undercover, but I can't live without _you_."

"So if you didn't cheat on me and your not going undercover...what was last night about?" She was sure it had to be one of those two things, as much as she didn't want it to be, but what else could it be?

"I should've known you weren't going to let that one go. No Secrets right. Ok well there was this cop, she reminded me a lot of you actually. Young, driven, and maybe a little over eager from time to time." With that she slapped his arm. "Ouch, hey I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Anyways, she had been undercover for a couple of months and it was finally coming to a close. We had everyone where we wanted and it was all working out better than I had ever imagined. She had done a good job, great job actually, but she was ready for it to be over. She had a husband and two year old at home waiting for her. So the night the takedown was supposed to happen I gave her instructions about what to do, it was supposed to be easy and everyone would come out unharmed. But I don't know something happened..." He started to get choked up at that moment and she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers to give him the reassurance he needed to continue. "It all happened so fast, someone found out that she wasn't who she said she was, I honestly don't even know how, and it all went downhill from there. I couldn't get to her in time, I tried Andy, I tried so hard. I had promised her that she would be seeing her husband and daughter that night. I _promised_ her. By the time we all got there they were running from the building. Some of my guys chased after them and eventually got all three of them but all I needed to do was find her. I ran as fast as I could into that warehouse, but by the time I found her it was too late. They had shot her in the head, through and through, she was dead by the time she hit the cement. Its all my fault Andy, its my fault that man lost his wife and its my fault that little girl isn't going to have a mom." Andy's heart broke, she hated her husband being in this much pain, she couldn't stand it. She didn't know what to do to make it better. She grabbed each side of his face forcing him to look at her. "Sam, listen to me, this was not your fault. Okay, there was nothing you could do. You tried and you did _everything_ you could."

"Andy what if it had been you. I don't know what I would do if it had been you. Nothing can ever happen to you, okay. You can't leave me, I can't live without you."

She understood now, last night when he made her promise never to leave him, he didn't mean what she thought he had. He wanted her to promise him that she wouldn't die. "Oh Sam, I'm not going anywhere, not for a very _**long**_ time." She grabbed his face and kissed him, hard, she wanted to help him forget. She didn't know what to do to make it better. Sam had to tell that women's husband that she would not be coming home and she can't even imagine what he had been feeling.

He kissed her back, just as hard. He laid them down on the bed and relished in the beauty that was his wife, his world. They didn't have sex that night, he just needed to hold her. He was usually the strong one, the one that held it together but this had hit him hard, the thought of losing Andy was the one thing that could mentally kill him, nothing had that much effect on him, except for _her_. She let him hold her the entire night, it was what he needed, she gently stroked his hair and whispered, "I love you and I'm here" in his ear every few minutes.

She was not going anywhere, not for a very _**long**_ time.

_So I know that a lot of you thought that Sam had done something horrible and originally I was leaning that way, but I couldn't do it. I love Sam too much! So I went this route instead, hope it worked. Next chapter will actually have other characters in it, it will mainly just be Sam and Andy enjoying married life and their many 'disagreements'. _


	4. 3: Morning Routine

Sorry for it taking a couple of days to get this up, but life got a little busy with Thanksgiving being tomorrow! Hope this chapter is okay...I had a little trouble figuring out what exactly I wanted to do with it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why do we always have to get up so early!" Andy had already pushed the snooze button two times, she definitely was not a morning person, especially on Mondays.<p>

Sam just tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer into him. He used to be a morning person before _her_. He would always get up the first time his alarm went off and he was never late to parade. But now he found himself being late more and more. He never wanted to get up, he didn't want to leave the warm body that was always curled up next to him. You could say that they were late at least one day a week, which probably was not good, not good at all. But they couldn't really seem to care, and they never changed their morning routine.

"Come on babe, we gotta get up. Were gonna be late as it is right now." Sam was rubbing his palm over the little slit of skin exposed in between her shirt and boxers, _his_ boxers.

"Five more minutes, please." She rolled over so she was facing him and softly kissed his lips. She knew that this would make him agree, she had a power over him and she had always loved it!

"Ok fine, five more minutes...but McNally when the five minutes is up we are getting up, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say." She gave him a little smirk before already closing her eyes once again.

Sam chose to just lay there and watch her sleep. He found it much more rewarding then trying to catch a measly five more minutes. He watched as her breathing evened out and realized that she had already fallen back to sleep. He drew lazy patterns up and down her back, he loved the way she felt under his skin. He loved the fact that no matter what was going on she went completely went limp in his arms, she felt completely safe and secure in his arms and he knew that, he thrived off of that.

He looked at the alarm clock, "_shit I have to wake her up and we are never going to make it on time" _ he hated having to wake her up, especially when she looked so peaceful. He slowly started kissing her neck and moved up to her ear, he then softly whispered "Babe, five minutes is up. Come on we gotta get up."

"Sam...why...don't you just want to stay in bed with me all day?" In her best pouty voice, she even had her bottom lip out and her hand was slowly making its way down his bare chest. She was definitely giving it her **best** effort, using all the tricks she could think of.

He grabbed her hand before she could get too much of the control. "Don't even try it cause you know we won't be making it to work if you do." He placed a soft kiss on her lips before swinging out of bed.

He was walking towards the bathroom when he heard her utter "I hate you Sam Swarek!"

He stopped and turned around in the doorway, "No you don't, you love me, I mean how couldn't you, I'm amazing! ...now come on, since were running late we might as well just take one shower." He flashed his dimpled grin and she was out of the bed in seconds.

They got out of the shower _forty - five minutes later,_ "So much for saving time" she thought to herself. Whenever they took just one shower, 'to save time', they always ended up taking double the time.

They hurried and threw on some clothes and brushed their teeth. Andy threw her hair up in a messy bun, not even bothering to really style it. They were running later than usual and she really didn't want to have to deal with the innuendoes that would be coming from Jerry and Oliver. Sam wasn't at the 15th division anymore so he never really had to deal with all the stares when she walked in late. All of her friends and co - workers knew exactly why she was late and all they could do was smile.

"McNally come on!" Sam was yelling up the stairs. He had been ready for at least 10 minutes, but his wife was taking a little bit longer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, you know maybe if we would have taken separate showers we wouldn't be this late."

"Oh yeah, our shower is the _only_ reason we were running late this morning, I seem to remember someone not getting out of bed?"

"Hey, I didn't exactly hear you complaining!"

"Why would I complain, I got to hold my sexy wife for a few more minutes...there's no complaining in that McNally, none. Now come on already, I still have to drop you off at the station!"

"Maybe if I had my own car we wouldn't have to ride together every morning ever think of that one?" Andy actually loved riding to work with her husband, it gave them just a few more minutes together until they had to spend the whole day apart, but she felt like being stubborn this morning, besides it was one of her many talents, she loved to test him and push his buttons.

"Don't even act like it was my idea to only have one car, weren't you the one saying how it was all 'cute and romantic' for me to drop you off and give you a goodbye kiss every morning?"

"Whatever Sam, do you have to remember everything I say, just so you can use it against me?"

"Actually, yes I do McNally, yes I do."

As they were pulling up to the station the other coppers were already headed out to there cars. _"Shit I really am late this morning..I have to start setting my alarm clock earlier" _She thought to herself.

Sam leaned over to give her a kiss, it was supposed to be a quick simple kiss but who was he kidding, no kiss they ever had was just 'quick and simple'. As they were slowly deepening the kiss, she was scooting closer to him and his arm was wrapping around her waist, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was Oliver kissing Sam's window, clearly mocking them. He was even making 'smooching' noises. Andy giggled against Sam's lips and pulled away. As he looked at her with confusion she pointed for him to look behind him. When he turned around and saw Oliver, still kissing the window, he hit his hand against the glass. Making Oliver jump back a little, he wasn't really expecting that. Before Sam rolled down the window he turned back to Andy. She just smiled and kissed him again. She pulled away quickly and whispered in his ear, "Love you, see you tonight...always" She pulled back but before she had even opened the door she heard Sam say "and Forever." It was a little ritual they had every morning, they always ended it on 'Always and Forever', it was like a promise that they would see each other at the end of the day.

Sam turned around to see Oliver still standing there, so he decided to roll down his window and hear the remark that Oliver had probably been dying to say.

"Hey buddy, you think you could stop macking on Andy long enough for her to do her job? Or at least get here before her shift ends?"

"Very funny Ollie, but have you ever thought that its not my fault that we are late all the time? Maybe its her that is constantly 'macking' on me?"

"Ha! Yeah okay Sammy whatever you like to believe!" And with that Oliver waved bye to his friend, he had another overeager rookie waiting for him outside his car, pretty much dying to get out on the streets. _"I'm getting way too old for this!" _He thought to himself as he started another very long day.

Sam drove away from the division with a smile on his face, all he could think was, _"Oh if you only knew." _If Oliver knew what Andy really was like with Sam, he thought he might die. Oliver viewed Andy as somewhat a daughter to him, especially over the years. He had become more and more protective of her. So if Oliver knew that his 'Little McNally' was actually more crazy than Sam in bed, he would definitely die, _definitely_.

As Andy walked into Fifteenth, her head down, trying to just blend in and not been see anyone, she did the exact opposite. She ran directly into someone, making the file he was holding fall all over the floor. Before she even looked to see who it was she was bending over to pick up the paper that was now scattered all over the hallway. When she stood back up and handed the file to the tall man she looked up and all she could mutter was one word, well one name actually, and that name being...

"Luke?"

* * *

><p><em>Please review on this chapter...I really am uncertain about this and am dying to know any and all feedback!<em>


	5. 4: The Past

_A/N: Thank you all for all of the continuous story alerts and favorites, they are all greatly appreciated. Sorry it took this long to get this chapter up, finals pretty much consumed my life for the last 3 weeks but now I am finally on break so hopefully I will be able to have more frequent updates!_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rookie Blue ):**

* * *

><p>"Luke?"<p>

Andy's mouth fell open, she didn't believe the man that was standing in front of her could really be Luke Callaghan. She had not seen him in years.

"Hey Detective…" he left the sentence hanging, not really wanting to believe that her last name was in fact _Swarek_.

"It's McNally, Luke...well at work it is. Sam and I thought it was best for me to still use my name on the job."

"Oh, okay," His mouth kind of turned into a frown, Andy hadn't been his in a long time but a part of him would always hope that she still pined for him, even if it was just a little bit.

"Umm, yeah...so what exactly are you doing here?" Andy was hesitant to ask, not really wanting to open anything up, but curiosity always seemed to get the best of her.

"Big case, it started when I was still here, and somehow followed me all the way to New York. Some things you just can't get away from." Andy definitely got the double meaning in that statement, whenever Luke left she thought that he was okay with her being with Sam. Hell she maybe even _thought_ that he was happy for her, but everything he was saying was making her think otherwise.

She didn't really know what to say next, she wanted to ask him about his case but for some reason decided against it. "Oh, okay. Well how long are you going to be here?"

"I don't know I guess how ever long it takes.."

Luckily before she even had the chance to try and figure out what to say next Jerry stuck his head out of his office calling for Luke to get in there. She really had no idea what was going on but she had this weird feeling they weren't telling her everything and she couldn't really pin the feeling. _"Oh well"_ she thought, she had a busy day ahead of her and what she meant by that was _lots and lots_ of paperwork.

* * *

><p>Her day was pretty boring. She hated all of the paperwork that came with being a Detective but knew that it had to get done. Whenever it came time to leave, she was definitely ready to leave. Even though it had been a while since she and Sam had worked together she still missed him. Half the time she expected him to walk through the door in his police blues, but deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was just outside when she heard someone calling after her.<p>

"Hey, Andy. Wait up." Luke was running after her, catching her right outside the door. "_Dammit_" she thought to herself, she almost made it without having another awkward run in with her ex.

"Uh, hey Luke, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for this afternoon, things seemed kind of awkward between us and I really don't want them to be. I didn't come here to make things difficult for you, I know you are with Sam and I meant what I said before I left, I am happy for you, but then I saw you today and I don't know I guess being away is just easier, you know?"

She was not expecting to hear that, sure she thought about Luke some, but hardly in a ever 'what if' situation. She loved Sam more than she had _ever_ loved Luke. "Sure Luke I get it, but I just want to make it clear that I am very happy with Sam, okay?"

"Yeah I figured, I mean yall have lasted this long."

"Yeah, we have." Just at that moment she looked out the corner of her eye and saw Sam walking up towards them. It was too dark out to really read his expression, but she was praying that he wasn't getting the wrong idea. Luke had left on amicable terms, she just hoped that he remembered that!

She had expected Sam to just walk up, give her a quick kiss then take her bag and walk back to the truck, like they had almost every night since they got together, but when he got close enough for her to see him she saw something in his eye. It looked a lot like determination.

She caught his eye as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and he kissed her, like _really_ kissed her, full on passion going on at the moment. Probably a little too much kissing was going on between the two of them to be standing in front of the front door of the division, and the fact that Luke was standing there didn't really help matters either. He reluctantly pulled back when he heard her let out a little moan, he just wanted to make a point not make a complete and total scene, they had already been there and done that, they were supposed to be a 'respectful' married couple now. _"Yeah right" _he thought to himself, nothing about them was really respectful when it came to that part of their relationship.

He gave her one more quick peck on the cheek and then pulled back, "Hey Babe."

"Uh, hey Sam.." She was completely breathless and more than a little frazzled at the moment so how was he always the one that was so composed? It was not fair, not at all. "Luke just came back today, to work on a case."

"Oh okay.." He took the hand that was wrapped around _his_ wife to shake Luke's hand. "Callaghan, how are you?"

"Hey _Sammy, _I'm pretty good, loving New York more and more every day."

Andy was relieved to hear that, at least Luke was enjoying his new life in New York, she didn't want to be responsible for him hating his life or something ridiculous like that, even though it was his fault that everything happened. But if it hadn't she might be with him and she knew she would not have been truly happy because she couldn't imagine her life without Sam, however she had managed just fine with a life without Luke.

"Well that's good, glad to hear it, but Andy and I actually have to get going, we are running late already, right babe?" Sam grabbed her hip a little bit harder after he said that and she definitely got the clue.

"Yeah right, night Luke."

"Night Andy...and Sammy."

"Bye, Callaghan." And with that they turned and walked away, Sam's arm protectively wrapped around her waist and Andy leaning closely into her husband as they walked. As Luke stood there and watched them walk away he thought to himself, _"Dammit she really is happy, what was I thinking coming back her?"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be much longer and mainly Andy and Sam. I seem to find it much easier to just write them than the rest of the cast, but Luke isn't going anywhere just yet. I hope to have the next chapter in the next couple of days. As always reviews are __**greatly**__ appreciated!_


	6. 5: Call In Sick Part 1

Sorry it took so long to get this up, my holiday turned out to be crazy! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and an even better New Year.

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Rookie Blue ):**

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy were just walking into their house the night after seeing Callaghan. The night before there wasn't much talking once they got home (if you know what I mean), they had better things to do with their time. That kiss in the parking lot had sparked something in Andy and she couldn't keep her hands off Sam, and he definitely was not one to complain when his wife was a little bit crazier than usual. But, something about Callaghan being back was still bugging Sam and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It shouldn't have been bothering him, she was with him now and had been for a long time, so why was just the fact that Luke was back at 15th making his blood boil?<p>

"So did you talk to _him_ again today?"

"Well Sam he is working in the same division as me, and we both happen to be homicide detectives; so talking is somewhat inevitable." Andy knew that it was bothering him, but he had no reason to worry and she thought that he would know that without her having to tell him. I mean she did choose him, there was not one piece of doubt in her mind that she made the wrong decision in being with Sam. She belonged with him, she was not whole without him. So why was he being so weird about Luke?

"Okay, well I'm just ready for him to get back to New York is all, did he ever figure out how long exactly he was going to be here?"

"I don't know, he just keeps saying until the case is closed; I think they found more evidence today, maybe enough to hold the guy that they are suspecting did it. But what does it matter if he is here or not? I mean he isn't bothering anyone...is he?"

"Babe come on, you think I like your ex - fiance seeing you more than me? I mean he gets to see you practically all day and I just get you at night, I don't like sharing you, especially with him!"

"You are not sharing me, with him or anyone. Just because we work in the same division does not mean I spend the entire day with him. He definitely does not see me more than you, and really Sam you only get me at night? What is that about? You get me all the time, I don't have to be with you for you to have me."

"Look Andy, I know I'm being stupid or acting like some jealous idiot but I just don't trust the guy. Something about him just rubs the wrong way, it always has and I don't want to have to deal with him messing something up between us. He doesn't belong here anymore and I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but I am really just ready for him** to go home.**"

"If you don't trust him, then trust me. Okay? Nothing is going to change between us, Luke doesn't have that power anymore, _not that he ever did_. He means nothing to me, I mean sure I care what happens to him but no part of me wishes that I was living in New York with him right now."

"Okay, okay I get it...why am I such an idiot sometimes?"

Andy couldn't help but laugh, she loved her husband more than anything but he was right, he did act like a jealous idiot from time to time. "I don't know hun, it is just who you are." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes so she could be eye to eye with him. "But your my jealous idiot, and nothing is going to ever change that." And with that she leaned in and kissed him - hard - she was erasing any and all doubt that was in his mind. Luke had a way of getting under Sam's skin and Andy knew that, she couldn't help but think the faster this case was finished the better, and then everything could go back to normal - or as normal as things ever were with them.

Their kiss quickly deepened, like it always did when it was just the two of them, alone. There spark and fire that they had started their relationship never wavered. Sam could never get enough of her, it was like she was a drug that he couldn't quit. Not that he even wanted to. They loved each other more than anything in the world, heaven or hell couldn't even break them apart.

.

The next day they went through their morning routine like they did every other morning for the last eight years. Andy's alarm always went off first, but she had always been very good about turning it off and immediately curling back up next to Sam in their warm bed and going back to sleep. Sam knew she was like this, she never had been a morning person, so his alarm was set to go off five minutes after hers,_ just in case._ Andy loved how he did this, he was allowing her five more minutes of sleep and being the 'responsible' one at the same time. If it wasn't for him she would probably never make it to work on time, lying in Sam's arms was so much better than getting up and getting to parade on time. She loved how she fit perfectly into Sam's arms, she felt safe and protected. If she was being honest with herself no one had ever made her feel like she did when she was with Sam. Her entire life she had never felt completely safe, and she never really had someone who would literally jump in front of a bullet for her but Sam would in a heartbeat. He was her rock, he had been since the day she met him.

"Babe come on, you know its time to get up." Sam had turned off his alarm almost five minutes ago and his wife was still fighting to keep her eyes shut. _God, why is this girl so stubborn._

"Five more minutes..." She curled her head under his chin and wrapped her leg around him. She didn't want him trying to sneak out of bed, she couldn't sleep or even relax if he wasn't in the bed with her.

"I have already given you five more minutes, actually I have given you exactly _thirteen_ more minutes, which means were going to be cutting it close and we need to hurry if I'm going to get you to parade on time."

"Can't we just call in sick like we used to? Come on we haven't done that in **forever**! We can just stay in bed all day, and I'm sure we can think of something fun to do..." Andy's hand was slowly making its way down Sam's chest during her little 'speech'. Truth is they hadn't both called in sick since the night after he had proposed to her, Sam had been a little rough with her and they thought it was best to maybe stay home and 'recuperate' so the other officers didn't think Sam was abusing her or something. However, she didn't mind at all; she loved when Sam lost himself in her and it was even better the nights he got a little rough.

Sam quickly grabbed her hand and slid it back up, knowing that he would not get this out if he let her do what she wanted to. "Andy, you know that I would much rather stay in this bed with you all day, preferably naked..but we can't. You know that, your in the middle of a case and I have a ton of paperwork that I need to get ready for the next UC I have been working on."

"Ugh, yeah yeah I know..why are you always the responsible one? You know you don't always have to act _so old_." So yeah, Andy knew what she was doing, she was trying to bait him, after all it had worked for her before and old habits die hard.

"It's not gonna work sweetheart, I can't today. I'm sorry.." He had always had the hardest time denying her, he had only done it a handful of times in the eight years they had been together. With those eyes and her pouty lips she was irresistible to say the least. He leaned down and but his lips up next to her ear and slowly whispered "...But trust me I will make the wait worth your while tonight." He slid his tongue up her neck and kissed her pressure point behind her ear and with that he released the grasp he had on her hand and quickly slid from under her and got out of bed. He had caught her off guard and even made her blush a little. How he still had that effect on her amazed him, they had been together for so long and somehow he could steel make those cheeks go rosy.

"That is so not fair! You can't just say and do something like that and then get out of bed. Are you trying to torture me or something? Now all day all I am going to be thinking about is getting home tonight and fucking you. I'm not even going to be able to concentrate on anything I do today. You might as well have your way with me now, you know just to get it out of my system." She then threw the covers off her and laid on the bed like a sprawled eagle, also she was still completely naked from the night before so that didn't help things either.

"McNally.." Yep he was definitely trying to torture her, he used his parking lot voice, not fair...so not fair! It's like he was trying to get her incredibly horny and make her wait _**all**_ day because lets face it, she had done that to him many times in their relationship just to make him squirm. When he started to walk over to the bed again she thought she had won. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, _god it felt good to win for once, _he slowly kissed his way up her stomach, her hands were knotted in his hair enjoying the way he felt against her. His day old stubble tickled her, she loved morning sex! When he made his way up to her neck he started to slowly nibble on her skin. He was still not completely on top of her though, it was like he was holding back and she couldn't really understand what he was doing. Of course that's until he made it to her lips and then he just stopped, gave her his best dimpled smile, turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

_What? What the hell just happened. He did not just do that to me! _Her mouth hung open, never in the eight years they had been together, had he ever done **that**. Normally it just took a 'Hey Babe, you wanna you know?' or even a simple flash of her boobs and he was all hers. It never took a lot with Sam and she loved that! But he just teased her so much worse than she had ever teased him, okay well maybe that wasn't entirely true but that's sure as hell what it felt like! She quickly grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed and chunked it at him, yelling ''ASS''.

He turned his head and smirked, he wasn't gonna lie to himself he was pretty proud that he had been able to restrain himself like that. That had definitely **never** happened. "You know you love me, don't even try to deny it."

"I may love you Swarek, but someone who gets me all horny and then walks away, yeah I definitely do NOT like them!" She was pissed, okay maybe not pissed but mad nonetheless. She then quickly got out of bed and threw on his t-shirt that was lying on the chair, so she wasn't even mad enough not wear his shirt but oh well she could fake it. She walked into the bathroom just after she heard the shower start. She looked herself in the mirror to try and compose herself and get her heart to start beating at a normal pace again but then a thought came over her and it then hit her what she could do to get him back. If he wasn't going to play fair neither was she. She quickly took his shirt off and threw it to the floor she then walked over to her IPOD and put on the song she knew would get him. In reality she actually had the day off today, but she had wanted to see if she could get him to do what he used to do and since he didn't she was moving to Plan B. She was going to win in the end.

He had heard her walk in but then just assumed she had actually started to get ready, he had never been so wrong. When _their _song filled his hears, he knew he was screwed. He had never been much of a country music fan until he had met her, who would have thought that Andy McNally would actually be a closet die - hard country fan? Definitely not him, but ever since he had heard that song so many years ago he knew that it would be their song, as cheesy or corny as that sounds. So yeah when he heard _Chris Young's 'She's Got This Thing About Her',_ come on he knew he was screwed.

She stepped into the shower behind him, noticing immediately that it was a cold one. _Huh, so this may be easier than I thought._ She went around him to turn the hot water on, she was not going to stand her freezing her ass off, that was definitely not going to help with the plan. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around his stomach and started rubbing up and down. She knew how to get him turned on and she was holding nothing back. She kissed all over his back and around his neck, while her hands slowly made their way farther _south_. She then did exactly what he had done to her earlier that morning, she licked up his neck, then sucked on his pressure point behind his ear before whispering in a husky voice, "Yeah so I'm kinda insanely in love with this guy, and I was just wondering if you could maybe help me with something?" At the end of her sentence her hand was beginning to slowly stroke his hardening cock. _Well that certainly didn't take long, ha I still got it._

His breath got caught in his throat, she usually wasn't this persistent. When he felt her hand grab his _ya know _he was having a little trouble forming coherent thoughts. "And what would that be McNally?"

_Okay he used McNally, that means he playing along, got it. _"Well you see I have this really sexy husband, and when I say sexy I mean like holy hell that man is sexy. And usually I can get him to do anything sexual to me that I want, whenever and wherever we are, whether it be on the washing machine, kitchen table, squad car, interrogation room, dressing room at the mall, oh and the best was the best friend's birthday party, yeah no one saw us for quite a while. But you see this morning he decided to play all hard to get...which I might add has been the first time in eight years that has ever happened. So I was wondering if maybe you could help me out with that?"

"Did you ever think that he was pretty damn proud of himself about being able to restrain himself up until now?"

"Why would he be proud of leaving his wife all hot and bothered on their bed? Completely naked and ready to go...like what kind of man has ever done that?"

Sam couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to keep the whole hard to get act going, he really did but with her hand making slow strokes up and down his cock, her boobs pressed against his back and her whispering seductively in his ear, he was literally about to cum just standing there. He was a man after all, _her_ man. He grabbed her arm and turned around so that he was now facing her. Her eyes were big and doe eyed and she had never looked more beautiful than she did just then. They were filled with desperation, want, and maybe even a little need. Sam had one arm around her waist and the other was tangled in her hair, he made her eyes meet his before saying, "You couldn't let me have this one just once, it took me eight years to just be able to restrain myself and you decide that's not okay?"

"Nope I couldn't, I wanted you and you turned me down. I didn't like it _at all_."

He saw something flash across her face, it almost looked like she thought he really didn't want to have sex with her, which in all aspects was definitely not true. "You really think I wanted to walk away? I was trying to be good and I really was pretty damn proud of myself!"

"I don't like it when your good, I like you losing control...like _completely_"

_Okay so she was good, why did she have to be so good and so fucking irresistible?_ "Andy, you have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh I think I may have an idea."

And with that Sam captured her mouth with his, he pushed her back into the cold tile and wrapped her legs around him. His hands were everywhere, all resistance gone. He couldn't hold back anymore, actually he was pretty shocked that he had held back this long. He hoisted her up more so that his face was in line with her breasts when he took her nipple in his mouth she lost it. A moan definitely escaped her lips. Her head rolled back and she had one hand grabbing the towel rack and the other was wrapped tightly in his hair. She loved this shower, it was definitely one of the main reasons that they had picked this house, it was big and spacious. Definitely the perfect sex shower!

She was rocking her hips against him, creating the friction they both desperately needed and he couldn't get close enough. His mouth was everywhere all at once. How was he doing this much to her so fast? He had one hand grasping her ass while the other was between them rubbing her clit like _slowly and rhythmically_!

"Oh my god Sam! ...okay yeah...uh hmm...Right there...ohmygod ohmygod! Fuck! Whatever you do DO NOT stop!"

He smirked into her nipple, he loved how she talked during sex, her voice took on a completely different tone, and it only helped him get more aroused. If that was even possible. He moved up to her collarbone and started to suck, he slipped to fingers into her while still rubbing her clit, so between the sucking and the fingering, yep she was definitely beginning to see spots.

"McNally...fuck your amazing." The tone of his voice sent her over the edge and she came right then and there screaming his name the whole way. Good thing the water was on and the music because she was pretty sure she had never screamed that loud.

When she was finally beginning to calm down a little bit he put her back down on her feet and smiled, like all dimples showing smile. "Better?"

"Definitely, you've been holding out on me Swarek!"

"The only thing that was different between all the other times and now was that you had to wait a little bit."

"Oh...okay so yeah the angst, yep... that definitely does it for me. I think that even tops our angry sex!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh, his wife was so adorable and incredibly hot at the same time. How did he end up with her he would never quite understand. "Oh McNally...god I love you."

"I love you too babe, oh and quit with the McNally stuff..we have been over this it's Swarek come on say it with me..._Swarek._"

"I know what it is Andy, but like I said, you will always be my McNally, never gonna change hun."

"What am I going to do with you?"

He gave her a smirk and said, "Oh I can think of a thing or two."

"Not what I meant Sam!" Just as she said that the water turned to freezing and she couldn't help but shiver. Sam immediately noticed this and reached behind him to turn the shower off, he grabbed the towel and wrapped it tightly around her and helped her step out of the shower to make sure she didn't slip.

"Come on, you are already going to be late enough as it is."

They were both drying off as she finally muttered, "Yeah about that, I don't really have to go in today."

"Andy, we already went over this..yes you do. You can't just stay home to have sex with your husband all day, were supposed to be responsible, respected professionals now."

"No I mean, I have the day off. I just wanted to see if I could get you to call in sick like you used to but when that didn't work I had to resort to Plan B."

"Seriously? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, it sounded fun and after all that has been going on I thought we could use a day just the two of us, you know?"

Sam just laughed, his wife amazed him more and more every day. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it again."

"Well I love you, like a lot."

"Yeah yeah, I know..I mean who couldn't I am irresistible."

"You have no idea..." Before he could finish his sentence the door bell rang. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers out of his drawer and put them on before running down the stairs to the door. Not many people came to their door at this hour, so he knew it had to be someone they knew.

He looked through the side window to see who it was and rolled his eyes before unlocking and opening the door. "Callaghan, what can I do for you?"

Luke was a little taken back, Sam was only in a pair of boxers and he was still wet. "Umm..yeah, I was wondering if Andy was here?"

"Well she does live here, so you know chances of her being in her **home** are high." Ok so yeah Sam had had enough. He just really wanted Luke out of the city.

Andy was walking down the stairs in Sam's shirt and a pair of his boxers. She had a towel in her hands drying off her hair as she walked. "Babe, who's at the door?"

Sam didn't even think to turn around to make sure his wife was at least decent before he just swung the door open. "It's Callaghan."

Luke saw her, standing there in _his_ clothes, in _their_ house, and they both just happened to be wet. As much as he didn't want to he couldn't help but stare. She looked absolutely beautiful, she had **never** looked that way with him. She looked 100% happy and carefree, like everything was perfect in her life. And then it dawned on him what exactly had been going on before he got here and his mouth quickly turned into a frown. Sam saw his eyes gawking at his wife and he quickly stood in front of his view. Andy was now standing behind Sam. "Did you need something?"

"Uhhh...I mean yeah, I just needed to talk to her for a minute."

"And this couldn't of happened over the phone?" Sam was annoyed that he had just showed up on their front door step.

"Well I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I would just stop by."

"Yeah I'm sure, just in the neighborhood, good one."

Andy couldn't get out of Sam's grasp, he was holding her firmly in place right behind him where she couldn't even see Luke. She stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his ear, she didn't want Luke to hear what she was about to say. She whispered as softly as she could, "Babe its fine, really, why don't you just go upstairs and we can finish what we started in a few minutes?"

Sam smirked at that and let go of her. "Yeah yeah, okay but don't take too long. I've waited long enough." He knew that would get Callaghan and part of him loved showing him exactly what he was missing.

"Luke, why don't you come inside, its freezing out there." She stepped aside to let him in and soon as he was inside his eyes went to the wall that went up the stairs. It was covered in pictures in them, at all different times in their relationship, with all different people. It made him sick really. She was so comfortable with Sam, she had never been that way with him. He may have thought she was happy and comfortable but he really had no idea.

"Nice house."

"Oh, thanks. Yeah I love it, everything just kind of fits perfectly. So not to be rude, but why exactly are you here?"

"Oh right, I just noticed that you weren't in the office today and just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Really?..I mean thanks, yeah I'm fine just had the day off."

"Sam too?"

"Oh yeah, well he woke up with a headache and decided to call in sick." She knew Sam was within earshot still so she thought she could get him to agree to call in sick now. "Right babe?"

She never saw exactly where he was but she heard him snicker. "Yeah right, really bad migraine. Glad you were off, I needed someone to take care of me."

Andy blushed, she had just wanted a simple yes not all of that, he was being incredibly obvious. Luke also noticed the hidden meaning behind that.

"Well good, I'm glad everything is okay, I should get going now. Sorry to just drop by, I guess I was just curious to see where you lived now."

"Don't worry about it, really its fine. But maybe you could just call next time? You know, it may be easier.."

"Yeah I know, I will no problem."

"Thanks, Luke."

"See you later, _Mrs. Swarek_."

"Yeah see you later, _Detective Callaghan._" So if he was going to act that way she was going to also.

She quickly shut the door behind him and ran up the stairs. He was already completely out of her mind, she didn't have time to think about Luke right now when all she wanted was Sam. She still wasn't quite sure where exactly Sam was...just as that thought crossed her mind Sam grabbed her by the waist. A small squeal escaped her lips as he carried her bridal style to there bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her body with his.

"So what were you saying about staying in bed all day?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is just part 1, the rest of their day will be in the next part. It was getting too long as I kept writing. But I hope to have it out by tomorrow or tuesday. _

_Please tell me what you think about the story changing to M, would LOVE some feedback on this one! It just take a few seconds..please (: _

_Oh and if you have never heard the song mentioned, you should definitely go listen to it now, its amazing. _


	7. 6: Call In Sick Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p>"So what were you saying about staying in bed all day?" Sam already had many different ideas about what they could do. It had been a while since they both weren't going to work that day. Before he took the job at Guns n Gangs they at least usually had their days off together, but now they never really seemed to line up. And when they actually did have the day off together they usually used that time to go and visit Sarah in St. Catharines.<p>

"Well since I had my turn in the shower, I figured it was time for you to relieve some of that stress you have been holding in all week." Andy definitely noticed that he had paid complete attention to her needs in the shower, not that he didn't enjoy himself also. But she knew his main priority was to make her come over the edge. She had to return the favor it was what a good wife would do after all. Sam mouth dropped when she said that, she wasn't want to really like that part of sex. She was more a traditional girl, well _usually, _there were certain times in their relationship that she would be a daredevil and try new things.

Andy used his surprise to her advantage and quickly flipped him so she was now on top straddling him. She slowly rocked her hips against him and that action got Sam to gasp. "Babe, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Yes I do and besides I want to…trust me." She slowly moved farther down, she planted soft kisses up the inside of his thighs, sometime nibbling and then soothing it with her tongue, always stopping right before she hit the spot where he wanted her most at that moment. She loved seeing him lose control, and the fact that she was the only one that could make him act like this…well it was intoxicating. She lowered herself and took his tip into her mouth, licking circles around it. She tucked her hair behind her ear so that she could look into his eyes while he was slowly loosing the little control that he still had. His hands were tangled into her hair and he was beginning to move her head up and down, while she sucked and blew. She licked from his base to the tip repeatedly, while her hands ran up and down the insides of his thighs. His hips bucked towards her mouth letting her know that he was close.

''Andy, oh my god…i'm close, keep going. …your so beautiful like that…don't stop baby, please don't stop…right there…FUCK!" He still had his hands tangled in her hair encouraging her. He even saw her smirk a little at his words. He loved her, god did he love her. He never thought he could love someone this much, it still amazed him. How it was even possible to love someone more and more each day astounded him but somehow that is exactly what there relationship consisted of. They woke up each day loving each other more than the day before.

With his words of encouragement she was able to send him over the edge. She rubbed the base of his cock in her hands squeezing gently while taking him in her mouth as far as she could. When his hips bucked towards her once again, this time with a little more force, she knew he was done for. His hands tightened in her hair and she looked up to see him staring deeply into her eyes, he always did that. He loved to stare at her at these moments, he wasn't one of those that closed their eyes during sex. No he wanted them open and staring into hers. With one final lick he came, his hot seed spilling into her mouth. She released his cock from her mouth and swallowed, licking her lips in the process. She was all smiles as she slid back up his chest to be eye to eye with him. Before he even had a chance to say anything she grabbed his face and kissed him - hard - he could taste himself on her lips and there was nothing that he loved more.

He flipped them over, she loved his body pressing into hers so being on the bottom was never really a problem for her, actually she preferred it that way. He moved to her neck and began sucking on her pressure point, it got her every time. Her hands were running up and down his back and her ankles were crossed behind his thighs forcing him into her. And just like that he was hard again, they had never had a problem with the whole stamina thing. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other and one simple caress in the right spot made them ready to go again.

In one quick motion he was in her, after all she was like a pool down there and he definitely wasn't having any problems. They stared deep into each others eyes for a moment before he started to pump in and out. He pulled back so much that he would almost be out of her every time before entering her again and the way he was angled he rubbed up against her clit every single damn time. Each time he would receive a groan out of her mouth encouraging him to keep doing exactly that. It didn't take long for her to cum again, it never did with him, other guys sure she sometimes faked it, but with him never, not even once. He felt her walls tighten around him and her legs began to twitch, she was there she was definitely there. When he whispered seductively in her ear, "cum with me sweetheart", she did and he followed quickly behind. Both moaning and screaming each others names the whole way. To say they had always had a healthy sex life was an understatement. It was unbelievable…they definitely had always lived up to the promise they had made each other all those years ago.

When they finally began to calm down he rolled off of her, she immediately missed the warmth of his body on top of hers. She curled into his side and all she could think was how perfectly she fit there, in his arms where she belonged. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, like a sigh from deep down in his throat. One that had she not been so tired from their previous activities would have made her ready to go _again_. How one man could make her feel this way was unbelievable. He rubbed slow comforting patterns on her back, soothing her, knowing that's all it took to make her go to sleep. Something that he had known from their first night together at the Alpine Inn. He heard her breathing even out and knowing that she was safe in his arms he was able to drift off also, getting some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>They awoke a few hours later, neither realizing how long they had really slept. Sam was the first to wake, of course, and all he could do was stare at her in his arms. A long time ago he thought that she would never be his and now she couldn't imagine her not being. Something about them just fit, perfectly. Neither really understood it at first but they simply couldn't live with out each other. When he felt Andy start to stir he slowly started drawing patterns on her back again, letting her know that he was still there. He heard her let out a soft sigh and the arm that was draped across his chest tightened. He leaned down to be able to place a soft kiss on her temple, another sign of comfort that always worked for her.<p>

"Hmm, what time is it?" She had finally opened her eyes only to see him staring down at her.

"It's a little after 3, guess we slept longer than we thought we were going to."

She rolled over, stretching her limbs like a cat that had been sleeping for twelve hours and then turned on her side to face him. "Hey"

"Hey yourself.."

"I love you."

"Love you too, McNally." At the end of his sentence his eyes changed dark, like a thought had just crossed his mind. "So I was thinking since you go to eat this morning, I think it should be my turn now, don't you?"

"Sam what are you talking about? I haven't eaten anything all day!"

"Not what I meant, hun. The other kind of eating..." His wife was one that usually didn't catch on as fast as he sometimes wanted her to. Now being one of those times.

"Huh?" and then it dawned on her what exactly he was talking about. "...oooh...your not too tired?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Did Andy actually think he could ever be _too _tired to have sex with her? "No babe, I'm not too tired. Besides we just took like a really long nap and I feel like I haven't been with you in _forever_." Okay so he was being dramatic, but hey it usually worked.

"Oh Sam you are SO pathetic! You have had to go like 3 hours without sex, that is definitely not the longest you have ever gone."

"True, but see your just laying her naked, and all I want to do is touch you...so please baby...I'm _really_ hungry!"

"Actually you know that thing that you have been wanting to try...?" She was nervous and he could tell. There was something that he had been wanting to do with her for quite some time but every time he brought it up she said she wasn't really in the mood for 'that'.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want to?"

"Yeah I do...but I don't really know how...you have to help me."

"Always sweetheart...hey don't be nervous your going to love it. Okay I'm going to lay her and your going to straddle my face and use the headboard for something to hold on to okay?"

"What Sam! I'm going to crush you, you want me to sit on your face?"

"That would be why its called face-sitting honey. Just trust me okay...your not going to crush me."

"Okay if you say so..." She was still unsure about it but it did sound fun and Sam had been asking her a lot lately so she figured that it was the least she could do. So they got into position with Andy straddling Sam's face and his hands were grasping her thighs, she was still not completely relaxing though and she was trying to hold her self up so that she was not smothering him.

"Babe come on, just relax. It's just me...let me help you." He was grabbing her thighs trying to get her to lower herself down on him, this wasn't going to work if she wasn't completely relaxed.

With him saying that, something dawned on Andy, why was she embarrassed to do this with him? It was just Sam after all, the one person who knew every single thing about her and who she had never been shy in bed with since the beginning. So she decided to give him exactly what he wanted, deciding that she was being completely ridiculous. She completely relaxed letting him lead the way. She really did think she was smothering him but when his tongue started to move, that thought was definitely forgotten. She was grasping onto their headboard as hard as she could. The things he was doing down there were beginning to make her feel lightheaded.

His tongue was stroking up and down her middle, paying special attention to her clit. She had no idea what he was doing to make her feel this way but whatever it was it was **heavenly**!

"Saaaam...holy fuck!" All she could see was spots and the only thing she could her over her own heart beating was the slurping noises that were coming from - well down there.

Sam's hands had a firm grip around her ass moving her around his tongue. He could definitely tell that she was enjoying it from the noises that were coming out of his mouth, and her legs had begun to shake. "Louder McNally."

How had he managed to say that with her like completely over her face? She was in shock when she heard that low raspy tone and those words come out of his mouth. She was moaning - like loud deep throat moans as he was still doing circles down her middle, pretty much fucking her with only his tongue. And then he hit that _spot _like dead on and a she let out a huge gasp. It felt as if he was pumping his tongue to and fro her clit, like with a beat. "Oh fuck Sam...okay yeah...uh huh right there...uhhhh! Fuck fuck fuck...don't stop...keep going!" Her forehead was resting against the wall and she was gripping there headboard so hard that her fingers were beginning to turn white. She was trembling but she had never felt _so good_. With one final lick from him, starting at the back and ending at her favorite spot again she came, screaming his name the whole way. She was pretty sure that the kids playing outside had definitely heard her. She heard him suck every last drop of juice that had come out of her, licking her clean. He moved his hands up to her waist to move her down his body so that they were now face to face. He kissed her, with her droopy half closed eyelids, and her body still shaking from the mind blowing orgasm that had just over taken her. Whenever they did this to each other they loved tasting the other on their lips. Something about it made everything more intimate. When they finally broke for air, and Andy had finally started to come down from her high she rested her head under his chin listening to his heart beat.

"I can't believe it took me that long to want to do _that_. That was amazinggg...like seriously Sam, you will never have to beg me to do that again!"

Sam was pretty proud of himself, he loved that he had this way with her, where she would be reluctant at first, but then eventually just let go with him. "Told you to trust me, McNally...I knew you would like it."

"I didn't just like it Sam, I'm still seeing fucking spots here!"

"Good, then I guess it was a win - win. I made my sexy wife tremble and I got to enjoy my favorite meal." He smirked down at her, knowing that what he had just said would make her blush.

Yep he was right, there it was, the rosy cheeks. "You know, you blush too much for a married women..."

"Well if you didn't say things like _that _then maybe I wouldn't always look like a freaking tomato!"

"I'm getting babe, I love that I still have that effect on you. And I personally think that red cheeks are pretty damn hot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well then I guess I will be blushing till the day I die..."

"Fine by me, I like making you squirm." The conversation ended as Andy stomach began to growl. She didn't even have to say anything, like the other guys she used to be with Sam never ignored a need from her. "Chinese or Pizza?"

"Chinese, definitely Chinese."

"Okay I'll go order it and then we can just eat in bed..that sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds fantastic..." As Sam tried to move her off of him so that he could get up and go order there dinner her hold around him tightened.

"Okay Andy, if you want food I'm going to have to get up.."

"No, your so warm!" She didn't want him to leave, she was incredibly comfortable and she still had not completely gotten back the feeling in her legs.

"But don't you want food?"

"No...I mean yes...do you maybe wanna you know...carry me down there with you?" She gave him her best smile and hoped that he would agree. She really didn't want to be left alone upstairs all by herself, as clingy as that sounded its just how she felt at that moment.

He gave her this crazy sexy lopsided smirk and laughed. "Your so spoiled, you know that?"

"Yeah I know, but it isn't my fault, your the one that is always spoiling me!"

"That I am, what can I say you deserve it...okay but you better not get used to this!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Swarek."

He carried her down the stairs with her long, soft legs wrapped tightly around him, it wasn't the worst feeling that he had ever had. He sat her down on the counter in the kitchen and grabbed the menu from their 'take out drawer'. "Ming's or Szechuan's?"

"Szechuan! I am _**craving**_ sesame chicken!" She was jumping up and down on the counter like a three year old and all he could do was shake his head. Oh his wife, she never did act old.

"Okay okay Szechuan's it is then. Just let me call it in and then we can go back upstairs until it gets here."

"Perfect."

Sam had called in the order about thirty minutes ago and they were lazily laying in their bed. Andy had drifted off but Sam stayed awake just to look at her. He ran his fingers through her hair and thought about how lucky he truly was to have her in his life. When the doorbell rang Andy jolted awake, Sam kissed her lightly on the forehead and told her that he would be right back. Being in a half - asleep state she didn't object but as soon as he got up she missed his warmth. Before Sam she hated sleeping with guys, she would much rather be alone in her bed but with Sam it was different. After their second night together she couldn't imagine sleeping anywhere but his arms. She fit perfectly, and she completely forgot about her old habit.

When Sam returned to their bedroom she was leaning against the headboard, the sheets bunched around her waist. Her hair was a mess but she had never looked more beautiful. '_Okay yeah I say that a lot but it's not my fault she gets more beautiful every time I see her_.' He sits down and looks straight into her eyes, he sees something in them. Almost like something is on her mind but she isn't really sure now is the time to bring it up.

"Okay spill it...what's going on?"

Andy met his gaze and she knew that she couldn't hide anything from him. "Sam, we have been together for a long time...and I can't imagine my life without anyone else but you...but I think its time we...ya know..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, she was worried about what reaction he may have.

"What are you talking about Andy? Time for what?"

"Sam, I want a baby..."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review as always! Loved all the feedback from the last chapter, so I hope this one lived up to expectations..let me know what you think.


End file.
